My Gang Life
by Starykid
Summary: What do you do when all your friends no longer went to the same school as you? What would you do if the friends, gang you ran with came to find you. This is Yasmine's story and your about to find out. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Teaser

**Teaser:**

This is Yasmine's story. She ran with the toughest gang in Houston. She ran with them from the day she turned eight to the day her pops said they were moving. Now her new school has to deal with her. How's the Reverend gonna feel when she starts to shake things up?


	2. The Blades

**The Blades:**

I've been running with the Blades since I was eight-years-old. Nobody ever made fun of me. I was initiated the same as anybody else, but because I was a girl, they beat me bad. Nobody understood why we hung together.

I was a skinny Muslim girl. They were a full black gang. I started hanging out with the little brother of the leader. When he found out, all hell broke loose. But that's when they saw the scars. Even they didn't have as many scars as I did. He looked at me and said, 'where did you get those from?' And I told him my pops didn't have anyone to beat because he'd already killed my moms. He took another look at me and then they beat me. When it was over, Danny came up to me and said, 'now you're a Blade. You're one of us. We stick up for each other no matter what.'

I'm sixteen now and I've been in & out of Juvi more than twenty times. Danny and I are still goin' strong. He knows when somethin's not right and he'll always ask if it's my pops. This time I don't know what to tell him.

"_Hey Yaz?"_ Deon calls. He's Danny's older brother.

"_What?"_

"_Your pops beatin' you again?"_

"_Nah its worse man."_

"_What you mean?"_

"_We're moving. He says he got a better job. I don't want to go. I want to stay here, but he says he'll kill me if I don't go. I can't go to the cops, they won't believe me. I'm in a rut man."_

"_Go, but don't tell your pops we be comin' for you. We gotta stick together. Go have fun with Danny. We'll talk later."_

"_Today's my last day. The house is all packed. I packed my stuff myself. It's in my car, locked up so he can't take anything out. I gotta go, he's waiting. We'll be in Glenoak, California. Come see me and I'll call everyday on my cell. Love ya guys. I'll call as soon as I can."_

I left them, but I wasn't really getting out. I was still part of the Blades. They would come for me when the time came. We stuck together, no matter what!


	3. The Start Of My New Life

**The Start Of My New Life:**

We moved into our new house on Saturday. My dad was a church goin' man so we'd only moved in a little by the time church started. He forced me to go to church with him. We got there half way through service, so we sat in the back, but we still got glances toward us. They was mainly glancin' towards me. I wanted to get up and yell, 'what you FUCKIN' lookin' at? Keep starin' and you'll no longer see anything'. But I didn't say anything. I just got up, hands in my pockets and stormed out. My father never even glanced up. Once service was over, a bunch of kids came up to me.

"_Where you from?" _a frizzy haired girl asked.

"_Houston, why you care so God Damn much? Go back to your PK life."_

"_How'd you know I was a PK?"_

"_You was sittin' in the first front rows. I been around churches enough to know only family and relatives sit there. Go back to your people, bitch."_

"_There's no need for that kinda talk Yasmine," _a cop said as he came up.

"_Do I know you Popo?" _**(AN-Popo means Police Officer)**

"_No, but your dad filled me in on the reason you moved here."_

"_My pops don't know nothin'. All he cares about is getting' drunk and beatin' something'. I bet he didn't tell you that he killed my moms, now did he. She came home late from work and he broke her neck."_

"_I'm surprised that gang of yours didn't kill you for getting out?"_

"_Who said I got out?"_

I left before anything else could be said. I opened my car door and got in, then peeled out of the parking lot before my pops could do anything.


	4. My New School

**My New School:**

I walked into Glenoak High School, knowing no one liked me. I saw the frizzy haired girl and her friends first. They walked up to me.

"Just to let you know, my name is Ruthie Camden," _she started. My arms were crossed over my chest._

"Does it look like I give a Shit who you are? Just stay out of my way or it will be my P.O. pulling me off of you & taking me back to Juvi. You won't be the first PK to end up in the hospital. Only my boys & P.O. can handle me. Stay out of my way Bitch!" _I pushed passed them & entered my first class._

_Peter spoke up,_ "Great, I have first period with her. Wish me luck." _He entered the classroom & I glared at him. He took his seat and class began. The rest of the day went by fast. Lunch was uneventful. By the time I got home, my dad was at work. I put my stuff in my room, grabbed a beer, plopped down on the couch, opened the beer, and called my boys._


End file.
